Team Tracker
by blackaxe53
Summary: What if the wave mission ended in a tragedy? What if, after the tragedy, those who survived the mission joined Team 8? Find that out, and more, in this story. I don't own Naruto, nor do i get any money off of this story. just know, that this story has explicit scenes of violence and lemons later in the story. Multi chapped. no beta and i write sporatically, but whenever i can. R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is my first posted fanfic so please NO flames. This is a challenge story for Moka Mcdowell, read her story! This story will have Yuri, Futa, and explicit scenes of lemony goodness and violence (not at the same time ;P) so no like, no read, no report. On to the_ _story. _

_"_Speaking" _'Thinking'_ **Jutsu**

It was the last day of the academy, also the most important, and even the #1 knucklehead of Konoha was silently waiting. That is, of course, until two rivals came busting through the door into the room. "Face it ino-pig,  
I won!" Screamed the pink haired Haruno Sakura. "Not a chance Billboard brow! I beat YOU!" the bleach blonde ino screamed back with her usual response. Their argument was cut short by their sensei's, Mizuki and Iruka, entrance into the room."Sit down you two, be calm for one day" Iruka said with a slight tick mark. "Hai Sensei" Both girls said, Sakura rushing to sit next to her 'Sasuke-Kun' _'HA take that ino-pig, i beat you to Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura and Inner Sakura inwardly yelled at the same time.

"Alright class, as you all know, today is the day of the Genin Exam. there are three parts to this exam, The first part of the exam is the written portion, which you will use your knowledge of Ninja techniques and Konoha history to answer 10 questions and you will wait for the rest of the class to finish. SAKURA! pay attenion to my instructions and not Sasuke!.", Iruka paused to take a breath after his yelling, during which sakura flushed a deep red and looked down at her desk, "Then comes the next part, Taijutsu, which we will discuss upon completion of the written exam. Then comes the final part, Ninjutsu, during which you will use whatever Ninjutsu we instruct you to preform." While this was being said Mizuki was going around, passing out tests face down on the desks. "Alright class, you may begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 5 minutes later

_'Hmm Question 10, "the first Hokage was; A, Hashirama Senju, B, Hiruzen Sarutobi, C, Tobirama Senju, or D, Minato Namikaze". Pitiful questions, the answer is obviously C.' _Sakura thought cockily as she looked around to see half the class, including Naruto, much to Sakura's suprise, Shikamaru, and Sasuke having very little trouble, and the other half, including Kiba and some other generic nameless students (they're never named i the anime!), having a fair deal of trouble. "Iruka-sensei, I'm finished!" Sakura called/yelled while looking pleased and jumping from her seat. _'I kick ass!' _Inner sakura Mused while fist pumping. "Good job Sakura, but if you'd listened instead of admiring Sasuke's face, you would have heard my instructions to wait for everyone else." Saukra plopped down, face with a blush that would make Hinata jealous, and just waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 20 minutes later

With the written test done and picked up, Iruka led the class out to the training grounds to test their fighting abilities while mizuki graded the papers. "Okay in this test you will be tested on your Ability to think quickly in battle, your skill with thrown weaponry in a fight, and your pure fighting talent. Sakura and Hinata, you two start us off." Iruka stated, finishing with a gesture towards a 10'X20' wooden platform. "The battle lasts until either i finish it and declare a winner, or 6 minutes is up. Begin!" Iruka explained when two pair got into their stances on the platform.

Needing no extra inspiration Sakura and Hinata rushed each other, each noting their enemies body motions for any possible weaknesses, _'She's a Hyuuga and will most likely be partial to close combat. If i can get behind her or around her Jyuuken I'll be fine.'_' Sakua mused while barely dodging punches and blocking shuriken from Hinata. Seeing an opening in Hinata's guard when she overextended for a punch that was dodged, she grabbed hold of Hinata's wrist, and pulled her into a punch aimed at her face. Hinata, seeing this coming ducked a little and spun around with a punch aimed at Sakura's kidneys.

Having been hit, just above where the punch was aimed, Saukra wen't with the punches momentum and rolled into a standing point. Reaching into her tool pouch, Sakura took aim with some shuriken and threw them. Hinata barely had time to react, but managed to block three of them with a kunai before the fourth embedded itself into her leg. sakura, seeing her opening, rushed to finish the fight before the time limit was up. Just as she reached Hinata though she took a rapid succesion of blows to the ribcage and face. Iruka, seeing this, called out "Stop. Thats enough Hinata." jogging over to check on Hinata's leg wound and Sakura's everything he declared the battle a loss for Sakura. After getting the pair bandaged up and off of the platform he called up the next pair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 30 Minutes Later

After the rest of the fights, with Sasuke beating Choji, Naruto beating a generic classmate, Shino and Kiba tying, and Ino beating the ever lazy Shikamaru, the students were ushered back into the classroom to take the Ninjutsu test. "We want you to preform the **Bunshin** technique and, using it, preform three exact copies of yourself." Iruka had explained to the class as they walked back to the room. "First up is Shikamaru". The Nara walked to the center of the room, preformed the hand signs and called a bored "**Bunshin no Jutsu"**. The smoke cleared to show 3 shadowless copies with the same bored expression. "good job, you may return to your seat. Next up is Sakura. "I'll do my best." she said, calmly walking to where Shikamaru was moments ago. "**Bunshin No Jutsu" **She called loudly while preforming the hand signs. As expected there were 3 more Sakuras, all beaming back at Sasuke. "Great 4 Sakuras just what we need." Came Ino's sarcastic voice, accompanied by an eye roll. "Just what we need, 4 Sakuras!" Came the reply from Naruto, who had Hearts in his eyes. Sakura just ignored them both, dispelled the jutsu and walked back to her seat.

XXXXXX 8 minutes later

"Okay, last headband, Sakura you passed congratulations." As he passed her her Hitai-ate he called to the class, "Okay everyone, be here tomorrow at 7 0'clock for team placements. Dismissed." Sakura was just about out of the classroom when she heard a loud "WAIT Iruka-sensei, what about me!?" from Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you failed again, you'll just have to take it next year." Iruka stated, looking rather disappointed at the information. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll Pass next time, I'm sure of it", Sakura called behind her as she walked out of the door _'Somethings not right, the way he was answering those questions on the test and fighting his opponent, he should've passed no matter what his score in the final test."_Sakura thought calmly, '_I've seen the way he studies at home, judging by the way he was buried in books and scrolls most times I've walked by his house, so he couldn't have failed the written test'. _"Okay that's it, I'm gonna confront Mizuki-sensei about this later." She said quietly with a determined look in her eyes while her inner self was ranting on and on about "That bastard better have a good answer or imma knock his block off!"

_A/N Whew i did that story in two hours. I used a joke from Naruto Abridged i there, but modified it. If you spot it ill reward with a virtual hug.. Anyway no Sakura will not be getting together with Sasuke or Naruto in this story, nor will she get romantic with anyone until after the wave arc. Blackaxe53, Out._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N_ Okay everybody heres the newest chapter of "Team Tracker" and i hope those of you who've been waiting haven't been to angry with me. I'm looking for a beta and any who'd like to apply just PM me. on the the story._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Also any flamers should drink mercury...

"Speech" _'Thoughts'_ **Jutsu/Inner Sakura**

After Leaving the classroom Sakura looked everywhere for Mizuki, but for some reason not finding him in or around the academy. Devoted to finding the chuunin she decided to look for him around the village, using the rooftops to find him quicker.

During her search she'd almost forgotten what she was doing after seeing Ino tailing Sasuke, but she shook it off and filed it away for later, along with the thought to beat the skinny blonde for her actions. After an hour of searching she'd almost given up before she spotted the White-haired Chuunin and the short blonde on a balcony above Choji's favorite BBQ restaurant, where said Akamichi and a lazy Nara were celebrating their graduation, from across the street.

'_Ugh disgusting. He's worse than Naruto when he eats ramen.'_ Sakura thought with a shudder. Turning her attention back to the pair on the roof she noticed the depressed look on the jinchuriki's face. _'Failing the test must've hit him harder than i realis-wait why is Mizuki-sensei with him?!'_ Seeing him perk up suddenly at something the chuunin said she diverted some chakra to her ears i order to hear what they were saying. _'Wonder why he got so exited all of a sudden...unless Mizuki-sensei offered to pay for ramen", _she said, ending it with a chuckle.

"-at do you mean theres another way i can pass?! What do i need to do Mizuki-sensei?" came two loud and exited questions that nearly made the pinkette, and the older man next to Naruto, nearly deaf. Rubbing her ears in irritation she noticed Mizuki giving Naruto a death glare before it was replaced with a smirk.

_'What's with the sudden change in Mizuki-sensei's attitude?' _The girl asked herself before listening again

"It's a special and mostly secret test for people who can't pass in the conventional way", the man stated with amusement in his voice," What you gotta do is, sneak into the Hokage tower's storage room, take the scroll of Seals without setting off any alarms or traps and learn one jutsu from it."

_'What?! Impossible, there can't be a test like that. Not for an academy student.!' Sakura said to herself in shock._ **'Cha! If one existed in Konoha it'd be at least s-class knowledge.'** Inner Sakura started, _'making it impossible for a chuunin to know.'_the young girl finished, in sync with her more 'eccentric', as she calls it, self. Her ears then perked up upon hearing Mizuki's next sentence.

"Theres also another catch. No one can know bout this little test. The entire point is to keep it hidden from everyone except the instructor until after the test's completion. After you've acquired the scroll come to training ground 36 and be there by 2 AM." Mizuki said before he Shunshin'd away with a chuckle. Sakura canceled the extra chakra flow, turned and ran off as fast as her legs would carry her to the Hokage tower. _'I HAVE to ask Hokage-sama about this "test". It could end badly if this is just a scheme.'_ Was the only thought the girl could muster in her hurry.

Ten mins later, Hokage's office.

Just as Sarutobi was finishing what a certain toad sannin would call 'research'with his crystal ball when he heard two loud knocks at his door. Curious as to who it might be, and to keep up his appearance of being paperwork swamped, he created a clone, who was henged as large stacks of paperwork on his desk.

"Enter", the Kage said, being surprised as his door was almost flung off it's hinges by a pink blur, followed by a string of gibberish, that sounded like questions but the old man was unsure. "Sakura-san, take a deep breath and then speak so I can understand you."

Taking the advice the genin took a deep breath and asked, albiet rather quickly, "Hokage-sama, is there a way to becoem a genin if you're unable to pass the exam?", causing a look of curiousity from the sandaime.

"Not since the days of the second Hokage. However the details are an SS-class secret and is also banned from 4 of the 5 hidden village." He said, smirking knowingly, "And to stop you from wasting your breath on explaining why you're here, I already know what Mizuki said to Naruto."

The kage then chuckled at Sakura's mouth, as it was currently on the floor _'H-how does he know that?'_. As if he could read her mind he just pointed at his crystal ball. "Now then I have three choices Sakura-san. On one hand I can go and send ANBU to capture Mizuki and have Ibiki get his motives from him, with torture. On the other hand we can go ahead and pass Naruto-kun, since Mizuki tampered with the his final results and caused him to fail." Sarutobi then looked at Sakura expetantly.

Catching what the look meant she thought over all the possible options. Coming up with a suitable plan she belted it out. "We could allow Naruto to actually take the scroll, but henge all the highly forbidden jutsu, leaving only clone jutsu to learn"

Sakura paused to breath and let her mouth catch up with her brain," and then in the process of him doing the ninjutsu part of the exam, we can catch Mizuki-sensei red handed, and maybe learn who he's trying to steal the scroll for in the process."

_'She truly is one of the quickest of this generation' _Sarutobi thought with a smile. "And since you came up with the same plan as I would did I'll allow you to decide which course of action to pursue."

**_'Cha! We rock. Choose three'_** Sakura decided to heed her inner selfs chant of "THREE THREE THREE" and said, "Three has the most merits and Naruto could certainly use some help with his Ninjutsu." The old man couldn't help but be reminded of a blonde student of his _'Hope she doesn't have a gambling problem'_

Disguising a chuckle with a cough he decided to say something. "Okay then, Time to wait for Naruto to show up. Go home and eat. I'll send an ANBU to fetch you when it's time." Doing as instructed, she left to go home. On her way out the front door she had a horrible realization, _'Hokage-sama's scrying ball had a view of the interior of a woman's bathouse in it"_ **_'THE HOKAGE"S A PERV!'_** her inner self screamed, while rolling on the ground and holding her sides.

_A/N Okay all. Next chapter will be up in a week or so. If you spot any spelling errors just let me know via PM. Also Check out Squalo King and Moka Mcdowell's stories. R&R, flames will be used for a campfire and smores. Blackaxe, Out._


End file.
